switched and other secrets
by btr1dnhov
Summary: Lola and tori meet and switch lives
1. Chapter 1

Switched

So Lola and tori find out the twins so the decide to switch life's they find out everything about them and have a to try and play each other. The sad part is that they find out that each other's boyfriends are cheating. Btw tori's boyfriend is André and Lola's is Vince ok let's start the story

**Tori**: OMFG were sister's crap why didn't my mom tell me?

**Lola:** I don't know I'm so freaked out my dad told me u died and so did my mother well your mother well you know what I mean!

**Tori:** I have a idea. We should switch lives and you pretend to be me tori and ill pretend to me you Lola

**Lola: **Yeah great ideas let go change and go from there okay?

**Tori:** ok

~~~~~~~~~~~the change~~~~~~~~~

Tori took Lola's black skinny jeans and have cut black t-shirt with a purple under shirt

Lola took tori's denim jeans and blue florescent top

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~after~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

**Tori:** ok so my friends are not normal

So let's start with Robbie he carries around a puppet named rex and he hates being called a puppet so call him rex he might also try to flirt .next is cat who is very sensitive and u can't be mean or she will so and I quote "what's that supposed mean" .ok next is jade and she's really mean to me she just broke up with beck 3 months ago witch is like it just happened yesterday to her . next is beck he is sweet and nice sticks up for me and others but mostly me ok don't flirt with him I have André a musical genius ok u turn

**Lola:** ok nothing but Vince he is my boyfriend and Zoey and Quinn are my best friends u can't kiss Vince and I can't kiss André ok?

**Tori:** totes ok we have to swith in two weeks because you know Shelby marx well I'm her so I have to fight and can u sing?

**Lola:** yes she sings "_what hurts the most by rascal flats"_ was that good

**Tori: **perfect

**Lola**: can u act?

**Tori:** lets see (_acts like jade but way meaner) _how was that

**Lola : awesome**


	2. Chapter 2

With Lola/tori

Lola walks in Hollywood arts and her friends walk towards her

**Lola:** hello friends

**Jade:** I'm not your friend

**Lola:** (rolls her eyes)

**Andre: **hey sweet checks (leans in)

**Lola:** (pushes him away) umm I got a cold (acts like she has a cold) I don't want to get u sick

**Andre:** ok good looking out torbear

With tori/Lola

Tori walk thru PCA and her friend walk up to her and hug her

**Zoey:** hey Lola how was your summer?

**Tori:** it was awesome legit

Everyone looks at her confused

**Tori:** what is that not what Lola says?

**Quinn: **umm is there something wrong Lola?

**Vince:** she is so cute when she's confused (leans in)

**Tori:** (pushes him away) um I got a cold sore sorry sweetie

AW CLIFFIE I LKE TO SHOUT OUT TO MJ LYNN I LOVE UR STORYS


	3. Chapter 3

switched and other secrets

with Tori/Lola

(tori walks up to find Vince and sees him with some beach blonde girl kissing and getting ready for a date)

Tori: (walks up) ohh hey baby what is up

?: who are you and why are you talking to my boyfriend

Vince: um Lola why are you here

Tori: what i can't hang out with my boyfriend

?: well where is he

Tori: oh honey look at me whats ur name

?:(turns to face her)...

Tori: JADE (takes her wig off)

jade: do i know you?

Tori: (hesitates) umm... ya ...im a friend of tori's

jade: you look alot like her

Tori: ya i get that alot im her cousin

Tori: are you cheating on me Vince

Vince: yes

Tori: were over(walks away)


	4. Chapter 4

Switched and other secrets

with Lola/Tori

Lola: so what's new people

beck: we-(gets gut off)

Lola: sorry beck umm i need to take this(takes the call)

phone convo :

Tori: umm Lola i need to tell you something

Lola: out with it girl

Tori: Vince cheated on you with...

Lola: come on say it(tearing up)

Tori: jade

Lola:(hangs up)

end of convo

tori runs in to the school to see lola

Jade: what's going on

Tori: shut up jade i know what you did... Lola it will be ok i will get revenge on him we both will

Cat: who are you

Lola: im tori's sister twin sister and i am going to kill Vince now tori go get zoey and Quinn its time

just then Vince came in the school yelling LOLA

Vince: whoa are there two Lola

Tori: shes my twin sister ok i about to knock your teeth into your throat

jade: no you can't

Vince: is that you candy

jade: no

Vince: yes thats you candy or as lola called you jade

Beck: your cheating on me with him

jade: noo well yes

Beck: well we are over and never getting back together ( about to walk away)

Tori: beck don't leave im about to beat up someone

Beck: tori are you sure i don't want you to get hurt

Tori: oh hi wont well maybe alittle but im gonna win you no why because SHELBY NEVER LOSES

Vince: i wont let you beat me up

andre: did you just say Shelby as in Shelby marx

Tori: (walks up to him and punches him) ha i just did

Vince: (picks her up and trows her into lockers) so did i

Tori: uhh wow you wanna play that way huh (gets up slowly in pain)

lola: don't hurt her

Vince: no promises(tries to punch her )

Tori: ( does a thing that knocks him out) im gonna pass out

Robbie: call 911

Tori: (passes out)


	5. Chapter 5

Recap: tori fought Vince and passed out

Tori: I am going to pass out (passes out)

Robbie: call 911

Tori: (wakes up) no its ok I am up and well

Andre: tori is there anything you want to tell us

Tori: well I am a pr-(gco)

Tori's opponent walks in yelling Shelby

Sasha: SHELBY

Tori: OMFG leave me ALONE

Sasha: no im going to beat you to shreds (looks at André) oh hey baby are we still on for tonight

Tori: oh so your cheating on me with her

Beck: dude that's not cool (hugs tori)

Tori: so Sasha what do you want

Sasha: to beat you at a match

Tori: ok bring it


	6. an

Ok so I am really sorry but I'm going to cancel switched and other secrets because I'm on a writers block sorry ill post soon


End file.
